


The Avengers x Reader: Coulson's Daughter (All Lemon!)

by Animekath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, I feel bad for tony on some of these stories~ Xb, Kissing, Lemon, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Swearing, Sweet Sex, Vibrator, animekath, hulk smashes you! -wink wink-, steve is always cute~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Phil Coulson's daughter and now friends with The Avengers~</p>
<p>But you and one of them gets to have a little fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here! I thought of making a series with lemon, lemon and more lemon~ I hope you like it~! ouo/

You sighed as you looked at the numbers on the elevator getting higher and higher, as you secretly tried to sort out your uniform. "Sweetheart, don't be so nervous~" Phil looked down at you and smiled. How can you not!? You were now an agent like your farther and finally 21, since you joined since you were 18 but that was mostly training and tests. You were going to meet the Avengers. Oh yes! The bloody sexy Avengers! You were such a fan of them a few years back, even getting the comic books which you still kept.

You looked at your dad and gave a slight pout. "But dad, this is my first day being a agent and I also get to meet the Avengers, how can I not be shy~?" Your dad just lightly chuckled and grinned. Many people say Phil doesn't smile that much and only cares about his job but you understood why half of that was true. He cared about his job to protect you. He has seen too many things in New York and didn't want his daughter getting hurt, but He has let you go since you were an adult, although you were still his daughter. He was a bit protective and wanted to know a few things you were doing, mostly if you were hanging out with a guy. You guessed at times he still thinks of you as his ten year old daughter. But you still loved him, how can you not?

The doors opened and you both walked out, seeing a pretty good kitchen and living room. You looked up and blinked, seeing the famous Tony Stark. Oh bloody hell, them eyes and that beard! "Hey, Coulson~ and this must be your daughter~" Tony lightly grinned at you and winked, as he held his expensive Whisky.

"Yes, this is ______________~" He lightly stared at him like 'Don't you dare bang my daughter in one day' look. "She will be starting today, so go soft of her~" You pouted again. You were not that soft--Damn it dad!

You froze, seeing a big guy with long blonde hair and a perfect beard. "Oh hello Mr.Coulson. And who is this beautiful maiden~?" He walked over and took your hand, placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. You couldn't help but softly giggled and blushed, Feeling tingly. Oh he was a piece of perfect.

"This is my daughter, Thor. Her name is _____________ and she'll be working with you guys~" He said in his calm tone, crossing his arms.

Thor then blinked. "You had a daughter? I did not know~" He then had a bright grin on his face. "Nothing to fear, mr.Colson. I will protect your daughter with ev-"

Tony tapped his shoulder and blinked dull. "Yeah, yeah, calm down shakespeare~" Thor looked confused but shrugged it off anyway. "You should meet the others~" He crossed his arms and grinned.

Steve and Bruce later came in, then the elevator opened to show Natasha and Clint. You were going to pass out in a second. "You wanted us, Tony?" Bruce put his glasses up and blinked.

"Guys, this is ___________ Coulson~" Tony pointed out and grinned, wrapping an arm round your waist. "She is going to be working with us, so treat he nicely~"

Some blinked at you, which you looked down and blushed. This was awkward for you--damn it! They mostly asked the same thing--'Colson has a daughter?' "Now, now, Tony. Don't make a big scene~" Phil looked at him and blinked dull. "I need to do some things in England for a month, so she'll be here to help you out~"

"Hey.." You gave a slight wave and smiled, trying not to be so weird. Steve took your hand and kissed it, even calling you 'ma'am'. Bruce just has a soft handshake with a sweet smile. Clint just gave you a tap on shoulder, while Natasha gave a slight nod and Thor just gave you a big hug.

You wonder what is was going to be like with the Avengers.

Oh, you had no idea~

TO BE CONTINUED! c;


	2. Tony's Kink (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here~! The first one is you and Tony, so I hope you enjoy~! c:
> 
> Warning: Lemon, Ironman stuff, swearing and naughty stuff~ Spelling and grammar~ (don't correct me woman!! XDD)
> 
> Enjoy!!

You had your beautiful dress on and high hells, including having a bit of make up on. You were at one of Tony's parties with everyone invited, including the Avengers. You sighed and sipped your wine which was mostly filled with lemonade. You were not a huge drinker. You looked at the others having fun, Natasha and Clint dancing, Steve blushing since many girls were around him for a dance, Bruce was talking with Fury and Thor having so many drinks with women round him. And Tony--

"You okay, Sweetcakes?" You looked to the side and blinked, seeing the very handsome Tony. You have a slight and looked forward, having another sip. Your dad told you to stay away from Tony, since you were both single and Tony humps every woman in his path. He has used his flirtation with you but you ignored it anyway. "Naww why so silent~?" He lightly pouted.

"It's nothing, Tony. I'm just relaxing~" You said, giving a slight hum as you looked at the people dancing. "What about yourself?" You asked the bearded man.

"Oh I am great~" He grinned wildly. "But I notice you were all alone and looked bored, so I thought of coming round to please you~" Your glass was replaced by his large hand and then got dragged to the dance floor. "Let's go~" You quickly shook your head. "Don't be shy, it's only a small dance~"

"I'm not shy, I just...can't really dance~" You lightly shrugged and looked to the side as he grabbed you.

"Oh? Then I will teach you~" He turned, placing your hand on his shoulder as he took your other hand and his free hand on your waist. He got close and smiled. "Now follow my feet.." He hummed out and started to dance with you, Your feet following him. You looked down here and there when you thought you might step on his foot. "Look at me, silly~" He lightly chuckled. "Anyway...It's been a few months, how do you like your job?"

"It's been okay, I thought it would be more boring.." You lightly chuckled and smiled, looking at his chocolate brown eyes. He really was handsome and smelt amazing, including his charm. You couldn't help yourself, no wonder women were drawn to him. You got closer and rested your chin on his shoulder, feeling his arc against your chest. "Hm.."

"You okay?" Tony smiled lightly, hearing you hum. His hand went round you and lightly pressed on your back as his thumb rubbed your back, which sent shivers down your sides. "You know, ____________..You are very beautiful...I'm surprised you haven’t got a man.." You lightly blushed and opened your eyes just a big.  
"I'm surprised you haven’t got a woman.." You heard him chuckled, feeling the vibrations against your chest.

You both pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes, slowly stopped your dancing. "...Want to get out of here..?" He said in a husky tone.

~~~

"Mm.." You softly moaned as you kissed Tony, slightly resting on the limo couch with your legs on top Tony's. You didn't know how you ended up here but you didn't argue it. You ran your fingers through his hair as your tongues danced together, hearing him groan with his hand rubbing your thigh. "Tony.." You muttered.

"Nm.." He looked at you and then placed kisses on your neck, making you buck against his wonderful touch. "Take off your panties.." He whispered against your ear, giving a light lick. You softly gasped and blushed on what he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. But like he was in control of you, you slowly slide them off. He placed you on the couch of the limo and helped you take them off. "Wet already?" He raised a brow and smirked, rolling them up and pressed it against his nose to smell them. "Mm...You smell great too.." He then put them in his pocket and kissed you again. You both then felt the limo stop. "I guess we are at my place.." He smirked and pulled away.

You both got out and went inside, going to the elevator. You kissed him again and moaned, pressing his against the wall. "Mn..I shouldn't do this...Dad told me not to.."

"You listen to everything your dad says?" You grinned as he rubbed your thigh, teasing you. You shook your head and smiled slightly. "Then we can do this.." He then growled. "Dad doesn't have to know.." Being bad turned you on.

The doors opened and Tony took your hand, taking you to his lab. "Urm...Shouldn't we go to your room or mine?" You raised a brow, looking confused.

"I want to do something new, I haven’t done this before...So you're lucky~" He then stopped and turned to you. "If you want me to stop..." He kissed you and smiled. "Say 'Tony you sexy beast..'"

You rolled your eyes and dragged him. "I will say 'red and blue'. I will be saying Tony is sexy more than one tonight~" Tony chuckled and kissed your hand. He took you to his lab and turned on the lights, seeing his amours what he wears. There was the one he always wears, then his silver, his gold and his black Armours. You smiled and placed your hand on one of them. "These are amazing.." You muttered.

"Thank you, I created it by hand~" Tony lightly grinned, typing a few things on the computer. You gasped and went back, seeing the Red one move. "This is my kink.." 

He smirked and clicked a button; the Red armour grabbed your wrists and lifting them above your head. You gasped and blushed, twitching slightly and looked at him.  
"T-Tony? What the hell~!?" You swollowed, your arms a bit hurting. He walked over and rubbed your cheek, looking into your eyes. He kissed you as he unzipped your dress, letting it pool on the floor like a buddle. He smirked against your lips, seeing your naked body in front of him. The sliver armour walked on your left side and lifted up your left thigh, hearing from Tony saying 'Pleasure her' You gasped and shut your eyes, feeling the cool metal fingers rub against your clit and walls. "D-Do these guys have A-Ah...Ah Pleasure mode?" You whimpered.

"Maybe.." He smirked, placing light kisses on your neck and shoulder before he bit down. "You're mine, ____________...I want to feel every part of your body..." His kisses went lower. "Your lips...You finger tips...Your shoulders...Your chest...Your stomach...Your sweet cunt...and your feet...Oh god, I wanted you so badly for so long.." He muttered against your skin, making you wetter than before by his words. He then licked one of your nipples. "You are making me so hard...Heh...I've been hard ever since the dance.." He then sucked your nipple.

"T-Tony..!" You whimpered out and blushed, putting your head to the side. You wanted to move, but you were pretty much trapped. "M-My arms hurt...Mm...P-Please.." 

He nods and smiles. The red armour lets go but lifted your legs up, so you were open for Tony to see all. The silver went behind the red and held your wrists on the red's arms which were the only thing you can grip now. "Better.." You then pouted. "Still can't T-Touch you though...Meanie.." You heard him chuckled against your skin, feeling his kiss your thigh. You then moaned, feeling his tongue lick your wet walls. "Oh G-God..!"

"Not god...Just Tony.." He smirked and rubbed your thigh, then licked your clit. You wanted to touch him so badly but you trapped like a rat. You moaned and closed your eyes, feeling his tongue sliding between your walls. “Mmm..” He then slipped in two fingers inside of you, making you lightly buck and whimper. Oh he did love your sweet moans.

“T-Tony..! Please!” You whined and gasped, resting your head back. “I want Y-You..” You begged, lightly biting your bottom lip. How dare him to tease you this way. “Just...E-Enter already..” You muttered. He licked his lips and smirked, as he moved his fingers inside of you. “G-God, I hate you..!” You shut your eyes and cried out.

“Oh no, you love me~” He lightly chuckled and smirked, looking down at you now as his fingers were working of you. His free Hand rubbed your thigh, watching you break under his touch. “Mmm...You are sexy, ___________...I know you wanted this for a long time~” You quickly nod and bucked, squirting when his fingers hit that right spot. “There we go~” He lightly growled and pulled his fingers out, before he took his clothes. “Scream for me to fuck you~” He smirked, rubbing up against you as he held your waist.

“P-Please Tony! Just make me Y-Yours!” You cried and bucked, begging him and begging Him. You then cried and shut your eyes, feeling him fully enter you. Oh god, you felt full. “Tony!!” Your fingers scratched against the red’s arms. “Mmm..H-Hard..Please..” You bit your lip hard and whimpered.

“Sure sweetcakes..” Tony lightly groaned, feeling you twitch and tighten up round him. “Ngh-“ He bit his lip and started to move his hips, slapping against you. “__________~” He lightly moaned, gripping your waist a bit more. “You feel..ah...So fucking good..” He thrusted deep inside of you, the two armours still pinning you down. This was killing you, since you wanted to feel his arm and leave marks on his back. “Scream..” He opened his eyes and started at you, his brown eyes filled with lust.

“T-Tony! Tony! Ah!! T-Tony!! F-Fuck, yes!” You shut your eyes and cried, letting you being taken by the Billionaire. “F-Fuck, fuck, Fuck..!” You opened your eyes and panted, looking into his eyes. “T-Tony...Tony..Please..! Let go!” You cried, going teary eye.

He grinned and nods, getting close to you and held you as the other two let go of you. But he pressed you against the red one, groaning deeply. “Like that..Huh..?” He kissed you, giving your ass a nice slap. “Mm..You are dripping all over the floor..” He muttered, panting lightly.

You wrapped your legs round his waist and ran your fingers through his short hair, moaning louder and louder with the intense pleasure. “Y-Yes! Yes, yes, Y-Yeees!!” Your legs were shaking, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside of you. “Nhn!!” You rested your forehead on his shoulder and panted, your walls tightening up round him. “I-I’m close..! F-Fuck me, I’m cumming!” You lightly scratched his back and then his back, leaving light marks on his back.

Tony deeply groaned from your scratching, closing his eyes and panted. “S..Same...__________...I’m going to fill your cunt up..” He held you and grunted, sweat going down your bodies. “_________...Shit..Yes, yes...Ngh!” He deeply groaned and bit your shoulder. You cried and soon came, feeling yourself squirt round him. Tony thrusted in deep and came inside of you, twitching inside of you. “Nngh-!!” He gave a few more thrusts until the pleasure was gone.

 

You both panted against each other, holding on to dear life. “Ah...hah...” You swallowed hard and closed your eyes, placing light kisses on his shoulder. “Can...W-We do it again?”

 

Tony sighed and smiled, rubbing your back. “It’ll be better..” He muttered against you. “Also...You want to go on a date tomorrow?”

 

“Sure..”

 

~~~

 

 

Pepper was cleaning Tony’s clothes but then blinked, seeing someone’s underwear in his pocket. “Who’s are these..?” She shrugged and tossed them in the bin.

 

 

You went commando going to your room.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment~?? :3
> 
> (Was too lazy to spell check it--)


	3. Big Boy (Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a friend for you to have fun with~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for spelling and gramamamrrrr~ *derp* 9 u 9/)
> 
> Enjoy!

You were in the training room and shooting your bullets at the target, not one missed it. Natasha teaches you a lot about guns and also how to aim, so you thanked her a lot for that. You sighed and smiled, before you felt two arms wrap round your waist and a light kiss on your neck. "Hello Bruce~" You looked to the side and smiled, seeing your boyfriend behind you. This little relationship happened a month ago when Tony invited you all to a party. You and Bruce were not a fan, so you two went outside and talked for over an hour, until you both realized you liked each other. His lips felt soft and tender, including tasting like tea which you loved.

"Hello, My sweet.." He smiled down at you and put his glasses up a bit, then kissed your lips when you turned your body. "Enjoying yourself~?" You nod and grinned, hugging him close. Your bodies fit together like a puzzle, that thinking about it made you blush. He kissed you again and hummed, his thumbs lightly rubbing your sides. "Mmm.." He opened an eye a little to see your eyes fully shut and enjoying the sweet kiss you had together. 

His hands then slipped under your shirt, that you lightly gasped. "Bruce, What you doing?" You playfully giggled. "Someone might come in and see your hands in naughty places~"

He couldn't help but smile, having sexy half lidded eyes. "I can't help myself, I'm lucky to be with a beautiful girl like yourself. Even the other guy has a soft spot for you~"

You pulled away and grinned, before you placed your gun on the table. "You know, Ever since you have gone out with me, you have been more naughty. You were all blushing and shy a month ago~"

He took off his glasses and tucked them in his lab pocket before he slides his lab coat off, placing it on the table. "I am still that person. But seeing you with your curvy hips and sweet smile, it just drives me crazy.." His eyes looked up and down at you, getting a bit excited. "I want to try something new...But someone else will be involved.." His eyes suddenly turned green.

You shook your head and smiled, your back facing him. "Bruce, You're so--Oh my god, Bruce-!" When you turned, you saw him changing. Oh crap, did you make him angry!? You got closer and placed a hand on his arm. "Bruce, calm down..!" You said worried, your heart pounding. But he didn't stop and fully changed. Bruce...well Hulk now, looked down at you and growled. "Bruce.." You said softly.

"It's...Hulk.." You blinked, seeing a smirk on his face and then he kissed you.....Wait, Hulk is kissing you?! Your eyes widen and froze, feeling his large hands bringing you closer to his body. You shut your eyes and placed your hands on his muscular green chest, trying to pull away but he was much stronger then you. He placed you down on the ground, a gasp slipping your lips and felt his tongue slip inside of your mouth. "Mmm.."

No, no, this was so wrong. It felt liked you were cheating but you knew it was Bruce inside of there, but...Why did your body like it? "M-Mmm.." A moan slipped out from your throat, but then gasped when your skin felt a bit cool. Hulk ripped your shirt and tossed it aside, before he nibbled your shoulder. "Ah...S-Stop..I.." You shut your eyes and whimpered, feeling his hands taking off your pants. Oh god, Hulk was doing this!? You lightly moaned, feeling his fingers rubbed your clit over your underwear. "B-Bruce..!"

"Say Hulk.." He grumbled against your skin, ripping your bra off with his free hand before he sucked one of your hand nipples. You bucked and lightly cried, your body heating from his touch. You moaned out his name, that he lightly grinned, Putting your breasts together and sucked on both of your nipples hard. It was driving you crazy now.

"O-Oh god..Ah..!" You lightly cried and blushed, thinking your nipples will rip off. You ran your fingers through his hair and put your head to the side, wanting more. "H-Hulk...Please..!" You whined. "S-Stop..I want to...D-Do something.." He pulled back and licked his lips, looking down at you a bit confused. You lightly pushed him away and looked up at him, giving a soft smile. You undid his ripped pants and slide them off, his cock springing out. Oh my god, he was huge! You swallowed and blushed, looking at it throb. Hulk couldn't help but smirk at your innocent face. His hands were on the floor so his upper body was up, his legs either side of you. You leaned forward and kissed the tip, your hands round his throbbing cock and pumped them slowly.

Hulk lightly growled and watched you, eating up every moment. You licked the tip and moaned, your breasts rubbing against him too. You had no idea what was wrong with you, but you loved it and so did your boyfriend. "So..Good...Ngh..." He bit his lip and grunted, seeing you suck on the tip. You tried to get much into your mouth, but it was hard to get it all. You sucked and bobbed your head, rubbing the parts you couldn't get. But one of your hands went down and slides off your underwear, about to prepare yourself for him. "No...Let me.." His hand went down and moved your hand away, one of his fingers enters you. You softly cried and shut your eyes, bucking from his finger.

"Mm...Mn.." You still sucked, lowering yourself in his finger. He moved his finger a bit faster, making you squirt and moan from pleasure. It did slightly hurt but every time he moved, it was replaced with pleasure. You pulled away and panted, getting up that his finger slides out of you. You sat on his lap and rubbed against him, both of you lightly moaning. "L..Like that..?" He nods and looked at you with half lid eyes. You rubbed your entrance against his tip, before you slowly lowered yourself. "M-Mmm.." You shut your eyes and whimpered.

"Don't push..Nn...Yourself.." Hulk muttered, lightly rubbing your back. You shot your head back and cried, as his tip was so deep inside of you. Your legs shook and tears ran down your face, but Hulk wiped them away. "..You're so...Beautiful.." You smiled and kissed his hand, that he smiled back. Hulk had such a soft spot for you. "It's..My first time...Doing this.." He muttered that you blinked.

You knew Bruce wasn't a virgin, but then you thought...Not Bruce, but the Hulk. It was Hulk's first time. You couldn't help but be flattered. "Well...I'm happy I'm your F-First time, Hulk.." You smiled and kissed his hand again, feeling yourself not hurting anymore. "And..I know you will enjoy it.." You then placed your hands on his chest and moaned, as you moved up and down on his large cock. You heard Hulk groaned deeply as well, holding your waist. "Oh God...H-Hulk...You're..Ah...H-Hitting my end.."

"So..Tight..Nng.." Hulk growled and watched you, feeling you twitch and tighten up round him. You cried and moaned, moving a bit faster when it was okay. Your breasts bounced, with your breathing speeding up from the thrusts. "__________.." He moaned, closing his eyes. You lightly scratched his chest and cried, tears going down. You loved it so much, feeling the knot in your stomach. "Cum...___________.." When you slammed down, you screamed out his name and came. Hulk watched and saw you squirt, your body shaking with pleasure. "Not over..Yet.." He held you and pulled away, making you go on your hands and knees. "Hulk..Needs to cum too.." He grabbed your waist and thrusted round your tight walls, making you scream again.

"H-Hulk! I can't! Ahh--I-I'm so sen-Sensitive..!" But he didn't stop and pounds into you, your nails scratching the floor. You thought you were going to pass out at any second, the pleasure was so intense. "H-Hulk! Ah! Hah! F-Fuck, please!" You shut your eyes and more tears ran down, wanting both of you to cum. You heard Hulk's moans and grunts getting louder, which meant he might be close now. "C-Cum! Cum! Cum, P-Please! Fill me U-Up, Hulk! Fuck me L-Like an animal!" You were seeing spots from pleasure.

"____________.." He shut his eyes and groaned, panting lightly. Your body shook under his body, sweat going down your bodies. One hand went over your small one; the other went on your waist and his bodies on top of yours as he fucked you raw. You had no idea if you were bleeding or not, since his tip was ramming deep inside of you but you didn't care. You loved every minute of it. "__________...Mm...I'm..C-Cumming.." He shuttered and growled, feeling you cum again.

"Ah! Ah! H-Hulk! Hulk! F-Fuck me!" You begged and cried, tightening up again. You arched your back and screamed. "HULK!!" You came the third time and felt Hulk's seeds inside of your wound, some dripping on the floor. Your arms gave in and you flopped on the floor, passing out.

~~~

You slowly opened your eyes and lightly hissed, your body hurting, mostly between your legs. You then looked up and saw a sleeping Bruce, Embracing your small body. You lightly giggled and smiled, watching him sleep. He hummed when you moved and opened his eyes, seeing you awake. He then looked guilty and worried, then was about to speak but you placed a hand over his mouth. "Ah ah...I want to say something first.." You then placed your hand down and Bruce looked more worried. "....Can we do that again sometime?" You asked, smiling brightly.

Bruce blinked at you surprised, but then smiled and kissed your lips. "Of course...But you need to heal first.." You nod and giggled, hugging him close.

"Woow!! Hulk got some!!" Tony shouted at the other end of the door. "We all heard you both getting some action!"

You grabbed a book and tossed it at the door. "Shut up, Tony!!" You both shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Steve will be next! ;3c


	4. Oh, my captain (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks you are bored with him and his best friend Bucky has a plan~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here~
> 
> I would like to thank you for the Kudos and leaving comments, it means a lot~ Since I didn't think a lot of people would like this~ gha~ I'm happy~ (/u 7 u)/
> 
> Also! I love Steve, he is so cuuuute! *pets him*
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar~ 9 u 9

You and Steve have been together for some months now and it was amazing.....Well that's what you thought. Steve did love you, but he was over thinking things, like you were slowly losing interest in him. He was panicking and instead of telling you, He told his best friend.

"I think _____________ wants to end it soon.." Steve muttered, looking at his coffee cup.

Bucky blinked and then looked a bit mad, trying not to crush his cup. "You what..? Did she cheat on you? Did she upset you? Tell me, friend.."

He shook his head and looked at his best friend. "No, no, no. ___________ Is not like that at all....I just have a feeling.." Bucky then blinked and looked a bit confused. A feeling? "She is talking to Tony a lot and spending a lot of time with him, including keeping something from me...I know she is not cheating but...It's something...And it's bothering me.."

He sipped his drink. "Why don't you tell her it's bothering you..?" Steve shook his head again, that the Cold soldier groaned. He always keeps it inside. "...Hmm....What about your sex life?"

"W-Wait, what..!?" Steve blushed red. "I can't tell you that, it's private..! Even if you are my best friend~!"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Steve, relax. I'm not going to tell anyone and you don't need to tell detail. Okay?"

His eyes softened and looked down, going silent for a few seconds. "...It's amazing...We have done it a few times and it's so passionate...Love making with her is like a dream.."

"Is it always...soft?" He raised a brow, Steve giving a slight nod. "Maybe she wants’ something...you know...More?" He blinked at that. More? More what? "You know...Do you spank her? Tie her down? Foreplay? Hurt each other?" Bucky blinked dull, as Steve blushing redder and shook his head. "Then maybe your sex life needs to me more rough, I'm just saying~" He shrugged.

Was that it? Was it true? Were you bored of your sex life with Steve? You said you always enjoyed it and making love with him was always romantic. But it's the 21st Century now and people wanted it rougher and even do things which were gross. Tony made him read 50 Shades of Grey and Steve tossed that book out of the window when he hit the sex part. "Maybe...I don't know.."

"I will help you.." Bucky lightly grinned and leaned forward. "I will make you into the most wanted sex man ever.."

Steve blinked at this. 'Oh no..' He thought.

~~~

"So it's ready for tomorrow?" You smiled brightly at Tony, both of you in the cake shop.

"He will love it, my sweetie pie~" He grinned and pet your head like a dog, that you slapped his hand away. "Oooh~ Miss Coulson is getting rough~ woof~!"  
"Shut up you, Tony~" You rolled your eyes and walked out with him. "Thanks for helping me out these few weeks. I feel bad I haven’t spend a lot of time with Steve.." You said, zipping up your coat.

"Phh~ Nah~! I bet he is fiiiine with it~ I’m not grabbing your breasts or anything~" You both laughed, you lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Anyway~ you want a ride?" He raised a brow.

"No, No~ you go, I just want to get a doughnut and then go to the park...Alone~" You pouted at him. You gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before you left him. You sighed and smiled, seeing it going dark but it was so calm out here. "Hm..."

When you were close to the doughnut place, a van parked near you and it opened the door. "What the--Mmf!?" Your eyes widen, two people grabbing you and another placing a cloth over your mouth. Your eyes fluttered shut and you passed out, the guys putting you in the van.

~~~

You groaned and slowly opened your eyes. "Mm.." You were about to move, but your wrists and ankles were tied up. You gasped and looked around, seeing a few guys wearing black masks and speaking in a different language. What the hell was going on!? "W-Who are you?" You said, tugging the ropes. One of them pressed a knife against your neck, that you froze and your eyes widen. Oh god, were you going to die? "P..Please.." You muttered, your eyes looking round to see you were at a parking lot. It was empty and no one round, but you heard cars up above you.

But then the guy holding the knife against you got kicked, slamming to the ground. "Ah!" You blinked and looked up, seeing Steve in his Captain America outfit. "S-Ste-Behind you!" He turned and punched the guy in the stomach, then knocked him out. He was fighting the four guys round him, knocking them to the ground. They groaned and stayed down. He then called for backup from his ear piece. He grabbed the knife and cut the ropes, your arms clinging on to him. "Oh god...I'm so happy to see you.." You said softly. He hugged back and smiled, before he picked you up and then went down the steps, both of you seeing his motorcycle.

When he drives you both off, the four guys got up. "God, My back.." "I know, right?" "Thank god he didn’t really put his full strength on us, I would be in the hospital~" They said to each other.

Bucky turned the corner and grinned. "Thank you guys for the help.."

~~~

You held onto Steve and rested your cheek on his strong back, your hair flowing from the rush of wind. He didn't talk to you which you thought was odd and just smiled. Was he even worried? He then Stopped. Wait-This wasn't the Stark tower? You looked around and blinked, seeing you were far away. You were near a forest and seeing a wonderful view of the sea, the stars out looking like diamonds. He got off and same as yourself, then took off the helmet.

"You alright, Ma'am?" He said bold and raised a brow, smiling slightly. Ma'am? He called you that when you first met. Was his head on right?

"I...Ur...Yeah?" You raised a brow, wondering what was going on. "Are...you okay?" You asked, tilting your head.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me~" He grinned slightly. O...kay? He got closer and cupped your cheek, humming slightly. "You know...You're the most beautiful woman I have saved.." He muttered, sounding...Husky. A shiver ran down your spine and blushed, Steve noticing. "Don't you think...Captain America...Deserves a kiss from the beautiful woman..?" He said, his lips lightly brushing against yours.

What was wrong with him? Why did he call you ma'am? Why was he acting weird? And why was he not being himself.....But you oddly found it hot. "Y...Yes.." You muttered, holding your breath for a second as you both kissed. You close your eyes, feeling his sweet and tendered lips against yours. Oh you loved them and the way he kissed, so romantic and soft. But Steve held you close and kissed you deeper, making it steamier. Woah. A light moan escaped your lips, That he lightly smirked. "Mm.." Your hands ran up and wanted to feel his hair, but he still wearing that mask.

You were about to take it off, but Steve stopped you. "Woah now, little Lady. I don't want you finding out who I am.." You then looked confused. "If you do it again, I might have to punish you.." You swallowed hard and blushed, slowly getting it. He wasn't Steve Rogers; he was being a hot Captain America. This was so new and hot, feeling the heat between your legs.

"Oh Captain...Please punish me...You saved my life and so...I give you my body for tonight.." You muttered, placing a hand on his chest.

Steve blushed and looked surprised, but then grinned when he understood. "Mm....Not for tonight...But forever.." He then grabbed your ass and bucked against your crotch, feeling him hard against you. "I am making you mine..." His eyes were darker, never seeing them so clouded before. He kissed you again and groaned, his hands holding you close.

You moaned and gripped his hard shoulders, moaning lightly. Oh wow, you did love this. You bucked against him, hearing him grunt in his throat. "Mmm.." Your hand ran down and grabbed his ass, but he pulled away again. That tease!

"Put your hands on the seat..Now.." He didn't asked, He ordered you. You nod and placed your hands on the motorcycle seat, feeling him press up against you again. "I bet you want me badly..Hmm?" He raised a brow, hearing you moan lightly. He then swallowed hard, blushing deep red and grabbed your waist as he leaned over. He was about to say something he has never ever said before. "I bet you want my throbbing cock in your tight pussy, Huh..? I want you to Beg for it.."

You gasped and looked so surprised, your mouth slightly gaped. Holy fuck, he has never said that before! He hates saying dirty words or even saying the word ‘sex’. Holy hell, this did make you wet. "P-Please, Captain...Fuck me...I'm so wet for you...I want you fuck me raw...Make M-Me cry like a whore.." You spread your legs a bit wider for him, then felt him spank you. "Ah!"

Steve bit his bottom lip, hoping he didn't hurt you. "I didn't say you could move your legs, Ma'am.." He held his role, but just wanted to hold you and say he is sorry. But then he got an idea. He took off your shirt and bra, the air hitting your skin. He then slides off your pants and underwear, seeing your naked body. "You really are wet for me...Do I drive you wild..?" You whined and said yes, wanting to buck but you stayed in place. He kneeled down and spreads your walls with his fingers, hearing you whimper at the front. "You're dripping everywhere.." He smirked and started to lick you, making you gasp and whine. You gripped the seat, as he fucked you with his tongue.

"O-Oh Captain...No...N-Not there.." You whimpered. Steve rubbed your clit with his thumb and lightly pressed down, making you twitch. "Mm.." You bit your bottom lip and shook, feeling your legs getting weaker. He slipped two fingers inside of you and pumped, feeling he was still wearing his gloves. "Oh god...P-Please.." You begged, moaning a bit louder. His fingers were gold and made you crazy every time, bucking against his face and fingers. "Captain..!"

Steve loved your moans and begging, making a tent in his outfit. "Mm..Please what..?" He asked, lightly smiling. He was happy to make you fidget from his touch.  
"Please...I-I want you inside of me..! I can't take I-It-ah! Anymore!" You were going to scream if he kept teasing your pussy like this. "I-I'm close...Please..! M-Make me cum with your cock..!" You begged.

Steve pulled away and wiped his mouth, then lightly licked his fingers. You then gasped, feeling his tip rub against you. "Is this what you want, Ma'am..?" You nod and cried, bucking up slightly. He grinned and grabbed your waist, rubbing against you.

"Who is your Captain?"

"Y-You are..!"

"What do you want?"

"Captain's throbbing cock!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"F-Fuck me! Make me yours!"

You then put your head back and cried to the heavens, feeling him thrust inside. "Ahh!" It was still huge as always. He then pound into you like a rag doll. This was not love, this was sex. Red hot sex! "Y-Yes! Yes! C-Captain!" You moaned and shut your eyes, slapping against him with your breasts bouncing.

"Mmm...Yes.." Steve grunted and moaned, closing his eyes as he fucks you from behind. Steve has never felt this before. It was rough, hot,tight and hard. He really was enjoying himself. "Ah...I like it...Ngh...No...I love it...Yes, yes..Ah!" You grunted and thrusted deeper, hitting your core already and made you squirt. Holy fuck, you have never squirted before. This was pleasure out of this world! "Say...My...Name..!" He leaned forward and lightly bit your neck.

You cried every time he thrusted into your tight pussy, making you shake with pleasure. "C-Captain..!" You cried out, Steve making you scream to the sea. "Captain America! Ahh!" You scratched the seat, leaving marks but oh well. He then turned you and made you rest on the seat, pounding into you as he lifted one of your legs up. You looked into his eyes and panted, Your hands gripping his arms which were both on your thighs. You melted when you saw his baby blue eyes, knowing he was eating up every moment with you but so did yourself. You panted and reached out, taking off his mask and saw his beautiful. "S...Steve..!"

Steve then ended the role of Captain America. "_____________...Ngh....Sweet Jesus...Ah..!" He closed his eyes and panted, slapping against you and going faster if he could. He leaned down and kissed you deeper, your leg and hips in the air. Oh you loved him so much. "Ah...I'm getting close.."

"Steve!" You cried and panted, scratching his arms but he felt nothing. "C-Cum...Fill me up..!" You gasped and shut your eyes. "I-I want your babies!" Steve's eyes widen at you, his hips not stopping. The words melted his heart. He grinned and panted, giving it his all that he make you scream.

"S-STEVE!!! AHH-CAPTAIN!!"

~~~

You sat on Steve's lap and smiled, your legs and arms wrapped round him as you both sat on the motorcycle. He embraced your small body and kissed your shoulder, muttering sorry to you. "Steve...It's okay. I love it..Mm...You didn't hurt me.."

"I still feel bad...I spanked you and got you kidnapped...And....Oh god, I said them dirty words.." Steve blushed deep red and buried his face in your neck. "I got so into it, I..." He whined.

You cupped his face and smiled, looking into his eyes. "Steve...That's okay...If I told you to stop, I would of said it in a serious tone.." You said, softly kissing him. "But what got into you?" You raised a brow.

"I...Didn't want you to leave.." He frowned, his eyes looking to the side. "I thought you were bored with me and wanted something excited...You've been with Tony a lot and..."

You frowned, feeling bad. "Oh Steve.." You hugged him close. "How can I get bored with you? You make my heart pound every time.." You then smiled softly. "Like when we can talk for hours, while sitting at the park...Or when I teach you to dance...or when you go to Charities as Captain America and I can't help but be proud of you...Every day is an adventure...Even if it's looking into your blue eyes and holding you close when we're in bed together.."

"______________.." He muttered and looked down at you, then face palmed. "I'm an idiot...I'm sorry I thought of bad things about our relationship.."

You giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine, Steve...and with Tony...well.." You smiled softly. "Your birthday is tomorrow and I asked him for help to do your party.."

He blinked. "My...Birthday...Is tomorrow?" He totally forgot. "I can't believe you would do that.."

You winked. "Anything for my sweet Captain~" You pecked his lips, then saw he was thinking. "What's wrong?"

 

"...When we...were at the end...and you said you wanted babies...Is that true or...did you get into the mood..?" He asked, looking down at you.

 

You blinked, but then couldn't help but laughed warm heartedly. "Steve...I do want kids...And it would be amazing if they were your seeds.."

 

He smiled and held you close, softly kissing you. "Right there...That is my birthday gift.."

 

 

"I love you, Steve..."

 

 

"I love you too, ______________..."

 

 

Oh, my captain...

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment~ I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Natasha will be next and after her will be Bucky~


	5. I Must Know (Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony must know if you and Natasha are together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry if this sucks, since I haven't really done girl on girl lemon, But I tried~ u w u
> 
> Tony is also in this as well, that bloody pervy~ XDDD

Steve walked out of the elevators and smiled, looking at the doughnut like it was his last. There was A nice doughnut shop near by what Clint took him, and they make the best ever In the whole world! He walked out and was about to take a bite into it, before He got grabbed and dragged down on the Kitchen floor. "Gha!" He blinked and saw Tony, seeing he was looking at something over the counter. He then looked down and saw his sweet doughnut on the floor. Nooo, his doughnut. He then looked at Tony and stated. "Tony, why did you do that..?" He didn’t sound happy.

"Hiding..." He said, then looked down at him. What was there something bad in the living room? The soldier popped his head up too and blinked, seeing you and Natasha together. Both of you were just giggling on the couch and talking. "Do you see..!?" He whispered.

"......What?" Steve blinked dull. "It's just ____________ and Natasha, nothing is happening.." He was really confused.

"They are gay.." Tony said blunt, which made Steve lightly blushed. "No wonder Natasha never wanted me, she is into girls.." He mostly said that to himself.

Steve just raised a brow. You were not kissing or anything, sooo...? "They are not...doing what Gay people do.."

"Nat's hand is on ____________'s leg..." He said, watching you two like he was a wild animal and you were his bait.

"You put your hands on everyone's leg....Even mine, when you were drunk.." Steve was so cute at times. "I'm going..." He then looked at Tony. "You own me money for another doughnut.." Tony gave him some money and he crawled off, going back to the shop.

"I know they are...I must know.." Tony lightly grinned at you two.

~~~

He didn't really concentrate on Natasha but mostly you, since it was hard to tell if you were gay or not. You acted very close to Nat but you also did a bit flirting with some guys, but not in a sexual way. Like one time you felt Thor's muscles and said 'Oh boy, you’re big huh?' but that might have been nothing.

He sneaked in your room and looked around. "She must have something in here.." He muttered to himself as he looked under your bed, seeing a few old books. He then looked through your draws. Damn, no sex toys. He then slides open the cupboard and looked through your stuff, but then heard you and Natasha. "Oh shit..!" He looked around, but then jumped in your cupboard and shut it quickly. You both entered your room and were holding a few bags. Must have gone shopping. 'Fuck, they are not leaving..!' Tony thought. If Natasha seems him, then she will kick his ass. You might scream and punch him in the face for being in your room.

"I wonder where the others are?" You said, putting a few new socks in your draw, shaking your hips.

"I don't know, they might have gone out.." Nat shrugged, taking off her shoes and then sat on your bed. "Mind if I borrow your clothes?" You nod and smiled. She got up and went to your cupboard, Tony preparing for the worse. But she stopped and turned, grinning slightly. "Oh? But why not try our new toys~?"

"Really? It's only 3pm~" You looked out and blinked, lightly blushing. Tony raised a brow. What toys? "And urm...It's the first time-" Nat walked over and softly kissed you, that you hummed. YES! OH HELL YEAH! Tony grinned wildly and wanted to do a freaky dance, since he knew! You two were gay, ha!

"I know it's your first time using them, but it'll be fun.." You nod and smiled, loving her sweet voice. Tony wanted to jump out and go all ego, but then blinked. Nat placed you on the bed and smiled, softly kissing you again. "Mmm.." Oh shit, was this happening? She took off your shirt and grinned against your lips. Oh this was so happening. Tony died and went to heaven.

"Nat.." You whimpered, feeling her lips on your neck. "I guess you're on top again..?" You then pouted.

"Oh, ____________....I always top.." She said lustfully, before taking off your pants. "You're my bitch and I want to see you cum under me.." Holy shit, this was hot. Tony was getting a tent in his pants. She took off her shirt and her pants, both of you in your underwear. She then took off your bra and smirked, placing kisses on your body. She then sucked your nipple and rubbed the other, making you moaned softly. "So excited.."

"Y-Yes.." You rested your head back and gasped, running your fingers through her hair. She took off your underwear and kissed down your body, going between your legs. "Oh Nat.." You bucked, but then she pulled away.

You then looked up at her and pouted again, that she lightly chuckled. "Let’s try our toys.." She went in the shopping bag and took out some handcuffs, then cuffed you to the bed. "If you don't like it, then say 'Gold'...Okay?" she knew you were new at this, so she wanted a safety word. You nod and smiled, kissing you. She went in the bag again, pulling out a few other things. She then blinded you with a cloth, so you couldn't see anything. "Relax, pet.." She hummed out.

Tony swallowed as he watched, blushing slightly. He has never seen Girl on Girl action unless it was a threesome, so this was getting him all hot. He undid his pants and slides his hand in, grabbed his cock. He bit his lip as he moved his hand, pumping himself slowly. He didn't want to make a sound.

You swallowed and blushed, tugging the cuffs. You were nervous but a bit excited as well. "Suck.." She slides something in your mouth, which was metal and cool. You knew what it was. You slowly sucked and hummed, closing your eyes under the cloth. You lightly bobbed your head as well.

"Good, pet.." She smiled and slides it out of your mouth, then slides it down your body that a whimper escaped your lips. "Hm...Here we go.." She then slides the vibrator inside of you and turned it on low. You jerked up and moaned, feeling the vibrations between your legs. It felt so odd to you. Even though you couldn't see, you felt Nat's eyes on your body, not knowing another was on you two. "Like it? Want it higher~?" She turned it on a bit higher, that you moaned again.

"N-Nat...Ah.." You moved underneath her. Wanting to touch her, kiss her, anything. "Y-Yeah...I like it.." You felt her kissed your perked nipples again, that you twitched, a bit sensitive now.

"Remember out first time.." She grinned and lightly chuckled, rubbing your thigh. "You were like a lost puppy under me...Who wanted attention.." She then bit your nipple, making you gasp. "Wanting me to touch you...Pleasure you...Mmm...I did fuck you, didn't I?" Her dirty talk was getting you excited and same with Tony, his hand pumping faster. "I watched you cum..And cum.." She said between kisses, going up to your face. "And cum...And Cum...Until you passed out.." She then kissed your lips hungrily. You moaned and bucked, your tongue going against hers, droll going down your chin.

"P-Please...Let me cum...Nat...I-I need you.." You begged, wanting her. She grabbed the vibrator and started to quickly pump it inside of you, making you cry out. "N-Nat!" You shot your head back and moaned, shutting your eyes. You were dripping on the covers, bucking up and making your toes curl. "Fuck...I-I'm close.." You whimpered, tossing your head. She thrusted it so deep, that it hit your sweet spot. "N-Nat!" You squirted and came, moaning loudly.

Natasha pulled it out and turned it off, licking your juices off it. "You do taste good.." She muttered and took off the cloth, then un-cuffed you. "Liked it-" She stopped and blinked, looking at you. Your eyes were dark and lustful, staring at her. No. You were staring into her soul. "__________...?" You jumped on her and kissed her deeply, that she gasped.

"Mm.." You moaned and were on top of her, ripping her underwear and bra off. Your body pressed against hers, rubbing against her that she moaned. You were turned on by her and the vibrator, which made you want more. "Oh Nat...You got me so turned on.." You grinned and grabbed her breasts, that she moaned. "I want more...I want big daddy.." You licked your lips.

"Ah...You sure..?" She asked, nodding slightly. You went in the bag and pulled out a large double ended dildo. Tony blinked when he saw you pulled it out. Holy shit. You grabbed the lube and squirt it all on, then went in front of Natasha. "I do like this side of you~" She chuckled and grinned, spreading her legs. You did the same and rubbed it against you, before you let it enter you. She got closer and slides in as well, moaning softly. "God, ___________..." She muttered.

Both of you wanted to cum at the same time, besides fingering each other, so Natasha thought of getting 'Big daddy'. You bit your lip and started to move, Nat doing the same. You both pulled away and slammed back in, your clits rubbing together when you bucked. "Ah...God yes.." You both started to slap together hard and faster, making you both moan louder. You rubbed your own breast and cried, bucking up. "I-It feels so good..Nat.."

"God, ____________.." Nat closed her eyes and rested her head back slightly, loving it when your clits touched each other. "You feel so good..Ah.." She gasped, Then watched you touched yourself.  
'Holy fuck, This is too good to watch..' Tony thought and bit his lip so hard that it bled, wanting to cum but tried to hold it in. 'Nat looks so vulnerable, while ____________...Well, I always thought she was hot. Even if she is Coulson's daughter..'

You both slapped together, getting your juices mixed and squirted as well. "Oh please..! M-Make me cum.." You begged, looking up at her.

"T..Then ah...Cum for me.." Natasha panted and grinned, spreading her legs more and bucked up. You did the same and the dildo got into you both deeper, making you both cry. "__________...I fucking love you, you know that..!?"

"Oh G-God yes, I love you too!" You moaned loudly, tightening up. Natasha's hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you squirt on her and the bed. "N-Nat!!" You cried and finally came, Nat soon following.

You both rested on the bed and panted, your walls squeezing the dildo. "Oh god.." You both muttered, sliding it off. "We will use that more.." Natasha lightly chuckled and grinned, then softly kissed you. "Gha!" Tony fell out of the cupboard, that you both gasped. "T-Tony!?" You blushed deep red, even Nat looking surprised.

Tony got up and blushed as well a bit, both of you seeing his cock dripping with pre cum. Well this was awkward. "I'm sorry..! I know this looks really bad and.." Oh shit, what can he say!?

You looked at Natasha and then back at Tony, raising a brow. "You watched?" He nods slightly. "You liked it?" He nods again. You hummed and smiled, getting out of the bed and walked to him. "Want to join?" Tony's eyes widen. You grabbed his clothes and took them off, until he was naked. He was not bad. You grabbed the cloth and move him near your door, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

He thought he was bloody dreaming. "Fuck.." He bit his lip. Natasha stared and frowned, feeling a bit jealous. No one goes near her woman, but well...You were doing it really?

You then covered his eyes with the cloth and smiled. "Can you see?" He shook his head and grinned, wanting to cum again. "Good.." You then whispered. "If your cock points at me or Nat, you will fuck first.." He raised a brow. He couldn't do both at the same time? You spin him a few times and grinned, making him feel slightly dizzy. You stopped him. "Oh~ You have me first...Walk forward.." He chuckled and did so, but then heard you say. "Bye, Bye, Tony~" You shut the door and locked it.

"__________, What-!?" He took off the cloth and turned, seeing he was in the hall way. "Oh ____________, what the fuck!?" He banged the door, hearing you and Natasha laughing inside. "I swear to god, if You don't o-" He froze and turned, seeing Steve with a doughnut.

"....Urm....Yeah...Bye.." He turned and quickly walked back to the elevator again. "I'm moving out.."

 

You and Natasha were laughing on the bed. "Oh my god, __________. I had no idea you were going to do that! I thought you were really going to let him join!" She hugged you and grinned.

 

You giggled and smiled. "Oh please, as if I will let him or anyone join~! I'm only yours remember?" You hugged her back and softly kissed her, as you both rested on the bed.

 

"I love you, Natasha.."

 

"I love you too, ___________..."

 

~~~

 

"Tony got cum on your clothes~"

 

"Ew-What!? Burn them!!"

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I feel bad Steve! XDD
> 
> Bucky is next!


	6. Make me yours, Soldier (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get 'in to it' In the gym, but he stops when he slightly hurt you and then starts to ignore you~
> 
> Will you two be together?
> 
> -coughscoughsnoshitcoughscoughs-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Buckyyyyy! I love him! e 7 e
> 
> Oh! He also has short hair, like he had in his older days with skinny Steve!
> 
> sorry for spelling and grararaaa! -rawr-
> 
> And Merry Christmas!!!! q 7 q

You panted as you kicked the punching bag, sweat going down and feeling your body on fire. You were wearing a tank top and sport pants in the gym room. You were mostly alone and doing your own thing, sometimes seeing the Avengers here and there. You fight with Tony at times, you and Steve would go on the running Machines, Thor would help you on lifts and even a bit with Bucky doing odd things. They were all sexy, being all sweaty and at times take off their shirts. You then thought you looked like a mess, since sweaty girls are not hot. Well, to some people.

"Hey, __________." You turned and smiled, seeing Bucky. He dropped his bag and nods, giving you a light smile. It has been a long time since Bucky has been with the Avengers even before you joined. Steve told you about his past, how he forgot who he was and worked with HYDRA. You really felt bad for the guy, since when you met him, he seemed like an okay person. Maybe you didn't see him in his 'Bad stage' and 'Distant stage', which what Steve said was probably a good thing. Now he seemed stable and doing okay, not once hurting you.

"Hey, Bucky Barnes~" You winked and smiled, turning to the punching bag. You liked saying his last name as well, since it was catchy. You panted and grinned, doing a high kick. You looked over at Bucky, seeing he was on the lifts. He was pretty much pushing up weights three times his weight. Heck, you couldn't do that with one weight of your body. You stopped and drank some of your water, then walked over to him. "Hey Bucky, I was wondering if you can do some fight training with me~?" You smiled slightly.

He stopped and looked up at you, not even breaking a sweat from the weights. "Oh, sure." He got up and smiled, tapping your head that you slapped it away and pouted. He chuckled and got to the mats, turning to you. He took off his hoodie and tossed it aside, showing his muscular arm and his metal one too. "I won't go easy.."

"oh..I know you won’t.." You wiped your sweat off with a towel and tossed it aside, then ran to Bucky and attacked him. "Hhar!" You loved doing fight training with Bucky; it could be fun at times. Sometimes you both just roll on each other until you get tired and laugh it off, but you did feel frustrated at times. Oh yeah, Bucky made you bloody wet and I mean it in both ways.

You were about to kick in him the shin, but he grabbed you with his metal arm and flipped you over so you landed on your stomach. You were about to get up, but Bucky went behind you and pinned your wrists, his breath on your neck and his legs beside yours. "Don't Get up...Roll and get up.." He whispered husky in your ear, making you blush. You blushed more, feeling his cock against you. Oh my god, he was hard!? Hard for you!? He was poking you against your ass and you wanted to buck so badly.

You swallowed and bit your lip, before you turned and tried to pin him down but he got you again. He was now straddling you and pinned your wrists above your head with one hand, the other pressed against your neck and making a gun shape. "Not good enough, __________...Bang.." He grinned lightly. You panted and looked up at him, looking so hot to him now. You both knew he loved being dominant in fighting...Maybe in more.

You both looked at each other for a few seconds, panting and sweating. "...." He stared at you and leaned forward, his lips tracing yours. He then kissed you, making you shut your eyes and whimpered. Holy fuck, this was happening!? You relaxed and kissed back, feeling him letting you go and ran your hands ran through his short hair. "Mm.." He groaned, placing his hands beside you, holding himself up.

He grunted and bucked against you, gasping slightly when his cock poked you between your legs. When your mouth was open, he slipped his tongue in and kissed you roughly. You gripped his shirt and moaned, bucking up slightly. He got too into it and gripped your sides, that you twitched and shut your eyes. That kind of hurt you, making you gripped his shirt tighter and whimpered in pain. He froze and pulled again, looking down at you. You both panted and looked at each other again. He pulled away and got off you, swallowing hard. "...I...I should go...I'm sorry.." He turned and grabbed his bag, leaving you flushed and frustrated.

~~~

You were sat on the couch and thinking, A bit worried about Bucky. When you saw him, he didn't look at you and quickly tried to leave the room before you talked to him. It was starting to upset you and you knew it was upsetting him. You knew why he was upset. It's because he hurt you, but you knew he didn't mean it. He hasn't been passionate with a woman for a long time and now felt like he didn't know what to do. Oh he knew, but he just couldn’t control the Winter Soldier at times. It wasn't about sex now.

You wanted him and he wanted you.

~~~

You went down to the Gym at night and saw Bucky on the punching bag, giving it a good punch that you thought it will come out of the ceiling. "Bucky.." You said as you walked over. He froze and looked at you, swallowing hard but looked forward and punched again. "You won't talk to me..?" You frowned slightly. He stopped and panted, not looking at you. It's like he was too scared to. "Bucky, Please.." You got close and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I should go.." He moved you aside and grabbed his bag, going to the door but you quickly hugged him from behind. He froze on the spot and blinked, his muscles tense up. "___________, Stop it...I don't want to hurt you.."

"No!" You shouted, holding his waist tighter. "I won't let go, Bucky! I miss you! Please stop..!" You shut your eyes. "You won't hurt me Bucky, I know it! That day, we just got into it, It's normal. I understand, so please..."

He bit his lip, his eyes more interested on the floor. "How can you say that...? That guy will always be inside of me and might snap; even if it has been a very long time...I don't want him to kill you, _____________..." He then shook his head. "Why do you want to be round me anyway..?"

"Because I like you Bucky!" His eyes slightly widen. "Because...Because I like you..." Your arms slide off and you looked down, frowning slightly. "You make me happy, Bucky...I like being round you, I like talking with you and training with you....You drive me crazy and that day...I didn't want it to end..." You then saw his feet turn, so now he was facing down at you but you didn't want to look up. "You make my heart pound and....I feel so hot and bothered when we train, making me want more..." You shook your head and looked to the side, blushing lightly. "If you don't like me, I understand Bucky.."

It then went silent between the two of you but none of you moved. "__________.." Buck finally spoke and tilted your head up with his metal fingers, now looking into your eyes. He didn't look upset or angry. He looked Happy, guilty and even lust. "I like you...For such a long time.." You couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms round your waist and brought you closer, resting your forehead on his. You went on your tippy toes and wrapped your arms round his strong waist then softly kissed him.  
Your heart was pounding against your chest, feeling so happy you might explode. Bucky felt the same, wanting you, needing you, only his to have. "Mm.." Your hands ran through his short hair, lightly tugging it. He grunted deeply and pulled away, staring at you. Oh he liked that. "Something the matter?" You smiled, tugging his hair again that he growled at you. You felt him hard against your waist, now knowing he was a hair person.

"____________...One more time and I will fuck you against the floor.." Bucky said deeply, licking his lips as he breathed slowly. You grinned, both of your hands through his hair and tugged hard. "Ghr-" He grabbed you and pinned you to the ground, making you gasped. "...Shit...What if I.."

You kissed him deeply and swallowed. "Bucky...I like it rough..I really do....I want you to fuck me raw until I can't fucking walk.." You then rubbed his cheek. "If it really hurts, I will tell you to stop...So don't worry.."

He looked into your eyes and smiled, then kissed you again. He held you close and ripped your clothes off, tossing them on the side. You took off his shirt and kissed his collar bone, feeling him take off his pants, making you both in underwear. "You're so beautiful, _________.." He muttered, ripping your bra off. "I'll buy you a new one.." He smirked and roughly rubbed your breasts together, making you moan and buck slightly. His thumbs rubbed your nipples, making them perk up and harden. "Fuck.." He leaned down and sucked your breast, tugging the other nipple.

"B-Bucky..!" You shut your eyes and panted, biting your finger. "Mmm.." You loved his rough hands on you, making your underwear so wet. He then sucked and licked your breasts, making them a bit slippery. He then straddled your stomach and stopped, his hands going into his pants and took out his cock. You blushed and swallowed, rubbing your legs together as you saw his all mighty. He pressed your breasts together and slides his cock between them, then started to move his hips.

"Ngh.." He bit his lip and watched titty fucking you right there. He couldn't help himself as your breasts were pretty large and so smooth, how can he not? He saw your face getting redder as the tip went close to your face. "Like it, Babe?" He raised a brow. You nod and leaned your head forward, licking the tip when it got close enough. "Shit...Yes.." He groaned deeply as he moved faster, your breasts like god.

"Mm..So big.." You muttered and kissed the tip before you lightly sucked, moaning lightly. You already taste the pre cum in your mouth. You then started to get much in your mouth and lightly sucked your tongue swirling round. "Mm.." You looked up at him and saw his face, knowing he was loving this. You sucked harder and moaned, lightly scratching the floor.

"__________...Hah...Just a bit more.." He bit his lip and grunted, bucking in your mouth. "You're so fucking good.." He groaned and closed his eyes, running his fingers through your hair. "That's is babe..Nngh.." He bit his bottom lip and tried to hold it in, but it felt so good. You felt him twitch in your mouth, which made you sucked and moan more. He bucked up and moaned, cumming in your mouth. You close your eyes and sucked, getting as much cum as possible. He lets you go and pulls away, making you move up and wipe the rest off. "You're so good at that.." He then smirked. "Now it is your go.."

He turned you, making you go on your hands and knees. "B-Bucky?" He slides off your underwear as he kissed your neck lovingly, then you gasped as you felt his metal fingers rub your walls. "Oh god.." You lightly gasped and blushed, trying to hold yourself up. You were already wet for him, so he slides two metal fingers inside of you. "Ah.." You gasped and moaned, bucking up slightly. You just wanted to cum right now on his hand. "Mm...Don't do this for so long.." You turned your head and lightly smiled. "Keep rubbing me and might just pound your tight ass.." That made him lightly grin, as he started to move his fingers.

"Man, You do like this...You're already tight round my fingers..." Bucky lightly chuckled and bent down, placing kisses on your smooth back. "Mm..So beautiful.." He entered a third finger and pumped them, making you drip on the floor. You bucked up more and moaned, letting your head rest on your arms, His fingers were already driving you insane. "Like that? Because when I enter you, I am going to pound you raw.." He lightly nibbled your shoulder, thrusting his fingers inside and curled them up.

"Y-Yes, Bucky..!" You gasped and blushed, moaning out because of his fingers. He was driving you crazy, that all you wanted was to let him fuck you now and his words were pretty much melting your core. "Please Bucky..Ah..F-Fuck me..I need you..I-I'm only yours..!" You cried, bucking up and panting lightly. "Fuck me now...I-I need your cock..!" You begged, sounding like you were going to die. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, until he grabbed your waist and rubbed his cock against you. Holy fuck, he was big. "Mmm...Bucky..Ah!" You gasped as he thrusted all the way in hitting your core. "B-Bucky!"

"Fuck...Still tight.." Bucky lightly grunted and pulled away, until he roughly came back in. He was pulling out slow, but his thrusts would make you cum at any second. He groaned and slapped your ass, making you cry. "Like that, Babe..?"

"P-Please Bucky..! Stop teasing!" You whined and shut your eyes as your legs shook with pleasure. "Fuck me hard! Hah...I W-Want you pounding me.." You said, closing your eyes. He lifted up your waist more and leaned forward, then started to thrust your insides harder. "Ah..Ah! Y-Yes...Bu-Bucky!" You cried and shut your eyes, hearing the slapping sounds between you. It was driving you crazy. "Ah!!" You finally came; squirting on the floor but Bucky wasn't done, not even close. "Bucky!"

He nibbled your neck and groaned as one of his hands squeezed your breast hard. "Fuck, ___________...I wanted to do this for a long time..ah.." He closed his eyes and bit your shoulder, leaving a mark on you. "Mm.." He slapped against you, hard and raw. You were seeing light. Holy fuck, you were going to die from sex! Ha! "Want to cum again?" He licked your mark. His hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you squirm and cry for more. You finally came again on his fingers, making his easy to slip inside deeper. He turned you over, so you were both looking at each other. "I'm getting close now.." You bucked up so he can go deeper, as one of his hands held you up and the other on the floor. He lifted your waist up and started to fuck you like a rag doll. "Babe...Fuck..!"

"B-Bucky!" You bucked and cried, putting your head back. Your toes curled up, wanting to cum and cum again. You knew this was going to last forever, since Bucky was a super solider like Steve. "P-Please cum! Cum inside me!" You begged and panted, drool going down your chin. You tighten up round him again, feeling some hot liquid inside you. He was getting close too. "Fuck me, F-Fuck me, Fuck me! O-Oh fucking Jesus!" You whined and opened your eyes to look into his eyes.

"Shit _____________.." He looked down at you and panted, then deeply kissed you. You were both sloppy but you didn't give a shit, it was still hot. "Mm.." He groaned and slipped his tongue in your mouth, both of you moaning in deep pleasure. He was throbbing round your walls, close to his climax. "Shit..Fucking hell...Ngh...I'm cumming...Ah...I'm going to cum inside you.." He closed his eyes and panted, pounding and pounding away. "_____________!" You both cried in pleasure, finally cumming.

~~~

You and Bucky were in bed passed out from the over two hours of intense sex all over the gym. Steve popped his head in and smiled, before he closed the door. “Hm...I’m happy for him..” He hummed out and walked off. “But I am so not cleaning up the mess in the Gym...Tony will do it~”

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> Clint will be next! :3c
> 
> And also thank you for over 100 kudos! : D -kisses!-


	7. Night Bird (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission and waiting in the Hotel, something happens~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Clint! e v e/ I am sorry he sucks (And shorter then the rest-), I don't do a good Clint~ But I will post another story with Clint which is better~ o 7 o

You and Clint went on a mission to Canada and through some...'talking', you finished the mission but you both have to wait for a plane back. The snow was coming down hard and nothing was running, so you both went to a nearby hotel which had one room left. It was awkward...Well, for you. Since it was a king size bed and was on one of the top floors. You thought it felt romantic but maybe you were over thinking things. Natasha and Clint teach you a lot; Fighting, aim, spying and others. At one point you thought they were a couple, but Natasha said they were just close team mates. She also knew you had a mini crush on him, but you thought of telling him yourself and told Natasha to keep it a secret. But she was getting frustrated since it's been over a bloody month you told her!

"We'll be back tomorrow evening...Alright Fury, Thank you.." You hung up and placed your phone down, sighing softly. You then opened the curtains, seeing the snow going down. "Hm.." You really did love the snow; it was so beautiful and even magical. You then turned to Clint, seeing he already made a drink for himself. "We had another mission but Fury said Natasha took it, so we can rest tomorrow." You smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I guess you're a bird that never sleeps~"

"Did Stark give you that joke?" Clint raised a brow and smiled lightly as he rested against the wall as he took a gulp of his drink. "I have heard all of the bird jokes, that I have gotten used to them~" You lightly chuckled and smiled as you took off your shoes. "You know...You're pretty silent round me huh?"

You lightly blushed and got up, taking off your straps. "What you talking about, I talk to you~" You wanted to look at him but you were too nervous.

"You talk to Nat a lot and always giggling~" He then placed his glass down, crossing his arms as he watched you. He really was a Hawk, since you felt his eyes melting the back of your head.

"Its girl talk~" You grabbed your towels and extra clothes. "Now I need a wash~" You then walked to the bathroom going past Clint but he grabbed your arm and lightly pressed your back against the wall.

He rested his arm near your head and his other hand on his waist, pretty much looking over you. "Is there something you want to tell me, Agent __________?" He asked, raising a brow. You looked up into his eyes, wanting to look away but they were so beautiful. His bright blue eyes were like a drug, you just wanted more.

You swallowed and stood silent, before you lightly parted your lips. "No, Clint...Now excuse me.." You gave him a light smile and walked off, closing the bathroom door before. You gasped and placed a hand over your heart, thinking you might pass out. You knew he didn't like you that way. He was strong, sexy, quick witted and funny. You were just...Well, you really. You sighed and took off your clothes, getting in the shower to relax you.

After your wash you dried up and changed, going back to the bed room. You saw Clint resting on the bed, only wearing his baggy pants and....Nothing else. Fuck. "What's wrong? I won't bite...That hard.." He raised a brow and grinned.

You pouted. "Oh hush~" You went over and sat on the over side then went under the covers. You turned off the lamp and rested your head on the pillow, closing your eyes. "Night, Clint.." You muttered, curling up.

"Night, Agent ___________.." He hummed out and rested back, looking at the ceiling.

You later on woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit chilly. "Hm.." You got up and stumbled to the cupboard, grabbing another blanket. When you turned, you gasped and dropped the blanket; seeing Clint was still awake. "God Clint, You bloody scared me.." You placed a hand on your chest and sighed, hearing him chuckle in the dark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I still haven’t slept, so I just looked at the ceiling and started to think.." You raised a brow at him but then he got up, walking towards you. "I...Wanted to ask you something, really.." He then stopped when he was right in front of you. "Why haven’t you admitted that you like me?" He asked you, crossing his arms.

You froze there and blushed, happy no lights were on so he could see it. "I...Ur...What?" You muttered, tugging your shirt. You felt your throat going dry but your face was heating up. "...How...I..."

"Natasha told me a week ago.." His eyes looked to the side, still smiling. "But it was pretty easy to figure out, since you didn't blush at Tony flirting with you but blushing when I say ‘hey’ to you.." That tattle tail! But oh well, too late now. "You know I wouldn't mind if you asked me for a cup of coffee or something, I wouldn't say no.." He said simply and a calm tone. You looked down and frowned, biting your bottom lip. "No need to be shy...___________.." He then leaned over you again as two fingers tilting your chin up. "I like you too.."

You blinked up at him, feeling his breath against your cheek. "Clint.." You muttered, looking into his eyes. His eyes pretty much glowed in the dark making you drawn to him right away. You placed a hand on his chest and closed your eyes as you both kissed each other. You thought your heart stopped when you felt his lips since they had some kind of power over you. "Mm.." You slide your hands up and wrapped them round his neck, making your body pressed against his. You felt his hands go round you, pressed against your back as he closed his eyes and made the kiss a bit deeper.

Clint groaned, bucking up against you. "Mn.." He then pressed you up against the wall, with one hand going down and grabbed your ass which you gasped. He quickly slipped his tongue in and rubbed against yours, things getting hot and frustrated. You then unbuttoned your shirt and took it off, your bare chest now against his. He tugged your pants, sliding them off with your underwear. Your hand went down, rubbing his erect cock. "Nng..Don't tease me, woman.." He grunted, staring at you like pray. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up, making your legs go round his waist so you wouldn't fall. He slides off his boxers and now was poking your entrance.

"Clint...Fuck.." You muttered and breathed out, looking down at him. He then nibbled your neck and groaned, pressing up against you. He nibbled your shoulder and closed his eyes then bit down on your neck to leave a mark. He was marking all over your neck and shoulder, so others knew you were his. He loved marking his. "Don't tease me, Clint.."

He lightly grinned against your neck, one hand rubbing your breast. "Beg me..Say it dirty.." He grunted against your ear, rubbing your ass.

You whimpered and closed your eyes, your hands holding his strong shoulders. "G-God damn it Clint, Just fuck ah me.." You begged.

"Dirtier."

"I want your C-Cock inside of me..!"

"Dirtieeer~"

"Mm...Pound my pussy with your T-Throbbing cock..!"

"Dirtier~"

You grunted and grabbed his hair, so he was looking into your eyes. "If you don't fuck me now, I will pin you down and ride your cock until you pass out..!" He smirked at that, making his eyes filled with lust and power. He then grabbed your waist and thrusted in, making you both moan out in pleasure. "Clint..! Fuck me hard.." You gasped and rested your head back against the wall, closing your eyes. "Ah!" You moaned and held him, feeling him thrust inside of you. "C-Clint..!" You lightly scratched his back.

"God, _________.." Clint grunted and closed his eyes, embracing you as he slapped against you between your legs. That might hurt tomorrow. "I...hah...Wanted this for awhile now.." You agreed but much longer than him. "Like that, huh? Heh...You're such a dirty girl for me.."

"Nn-Y-Yes, yes, Clint!" You looked at him and panted before you deeply kissed him. "Mm.." You bounced on his cock, feeling him throbbing and twitching inside your walls. Your legs held him with your toes curled up, including your nails digging into his back. Your mind felt mush as he fucked you against the wall. "Clint, C-Clint..!" You whimpered and shut your eyes, panting lightly. You were close now. "Ah! T-There!" You cried, finally cumming round him.

"Fuck, __________.." He stopped and then walked to the bed, resting his back on it. "Ride this Hawk.." He rubbed your waist and grinned, looking up at you. You gave him a nod and placed your hands on his bare chest then started to move your hips. "Ah..Yes..Just like that.." He grunted as he watched you, looking so beautiful to him. You rested your head back and moaned, as you bounced on his cock. You wanted to feel every part of him, like he wanted too with you as well. "Mm.." He lightly bit his lip bucking up with you.

"Ah..ah..Hah...C-Clint..Yes...Oh my god.." You panted and moaned, spreading your legs more to go deeper. You slapped against him, loving the sound of wet skin against skin, it was pretty hot. "You're..Mn..The only one to make M-Me feel this.." You whimpered and looked down at him, seeing his eyes all over you before they hit your eyes.

"Hah...Same...Only yours...and Only mine.." He moved his body up and held you, making you bounce faster. "___________..I'm getting close.." He panted and rested his forehead on yours, as you both embraced each other. "Cum for me.." He nibbled your neck.

"Ah..Ah...C-Clint...Clint.." You ran your fingers through his hair and panted, closing your eyes. "C-Clint, Clint, Clint-!" You were going explode.  
"_____________..!"

"C-Clint!"

~~~

 

You and Clint finally came back to S.H.E.I.L.D, seeing Natasha waiting for both of you. "Happy to see you two alive.." She smiled and walked over. You both greeted and walked together, until-"_____________...Is that...A hicky..?" She blinked.

 

You quickly blushed and placed a hand over your neck. "Nope.."

"Yes it is.."

 

"No it isn't.."

 

"Is too.."

 

"Never.."

 

You then quickly walked off, leaving the two of them. "Need to see Fury later!" You said, rushing to the elevator.

 

 

"Oh come on _____________!" Natasha winked at Clint and went to get you.

 

 

Clint watched and grinned, chuckling slightly. "She's my pray.."

 

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thor is next~! e u e


	8. My Lady (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening with you and Thor but he was with Jane~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling and grammar~
> 
> I love sexy Thor~ ;3

You and Thor were pretty close then the others. He was fun to be around and you also teaching him the 21st Century way, since he was pretty slow on it but so were Steve and Bucky. You watched movies, eat pop tarts and played games with each other. It was so much fun! One big problem was, you had a huge crush on him and he was with Jane. You didn't hate Jane, she was nice and funny, but you were...A bit jealous. The stuff she did with Thor, you wanted to do as well. Kiss, embrace, Touch, you were dying for it. You just held your feelings and went on by. You didn't want to ignore him, since he would get worried and wonder what he did wrong. Why was life so hard?

"I heard you're going back to Mexico again?" You smiled, sitting with Jane as you both were drinking tea.

"Yes, well there is more research I need to do over there~" She gave you a warm smile. "I wish Thor can come, but he is so busy here. I feel bad we don't see each other anymore.." Her eyes softened, looking like she was thinking. "...But urm...I hope you guys are keeping him out of trouble for me?"

"Oh yes, he is doing fine~" You lightly chuckled and smiled. Jane was beautiful. Heck, if you were a guy; you might and try to get that too. "He does talk a lot about you~"

She swallowed her tea and smiled. "Really? He talks a lot about you too~" You both chuckled.

Thor walked in and smiled brightly, seeing you both together. "I'm done now, you want to go now~?"

"Oh yes~" Jane placed her cup down and hugged you. "We're going to watch a movie, want to come?"

You blinked and looked up at her. You wanted to but didn't want to be the third wheel. Also if they kiss and all, you might get a bit distant. "Oh no, it's okay. I have some work to do anyway.." You nod and smiled. "But have a good time.." 

She nods before she got up. "I will see you soon, my lady~" Thor grinned and walked off, wrapping an arm round Jane.

You groaned when they left, resting on the couch. "No need to be down, Babe.." Tony looked down at you and smiled. You pouted and waved a hand in front of his face, before he went round the couch. "Come on, let's get a drink. You need it right now~" He put out a hand.

"Yes..A hard drink.." You took his hand and got up, both of you walking to the elevator.

"I got something hard for you-Omf! Don't punch me in the nuts, crazy girl!"

~~~

You and Tony went out and had a laugh, pretty much talking about random things and also about this whole Thor thing. He said you should get over him and find another guy, but it wasn't that simple. He later on took you back and had another drink, both of you on the balcony.

"Stop spilling you drink, woman~" Tony smiled, looking at you. You were about to reply, but you have your wrist and spilt it again. "That is expensive whisky, you know?" He placed your glass down and grabbed your wrist, licking some off your arm.

"Ew-Tony, stop it~" You pulled your hand away and chuckled, wiping it on your shirt. Tony placed his drink down and looked at you, thinking of something. "What Tony?" You giggled and looked down as it went silent between you.

"..You know...You do look sssexy~" He said, getting closer to you. You blinked at that, feeling a bit dizzy and even a bit horny. Oh crap, you knew what was going to happen. "_________.." He leaned forward and kissed you. You grabbed his shirt and whimpered, closing your eyes. You wanted to pull away but your body..Oh god, your body. You held him close and kissed back, feeling his hands on your lower back. "Mm.."

He rested you down on the floor, your back feeling a bit cold since you were outside. He bucked against your hips, both of you moaning. His hands were on your waist and slides up, lifting up at bit of your shirt to show your stomach. He then kissed your neck, making you rest back your head and moaned. "Tony..Tony.." You opened your eyes and looked at the sky, breathing slowly. Your mind started to get some air and started to think...No...You didn't want this. "Tony...S..Stop.." You muttered and tried to pull him away.

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. "Mm..Why stop..You like it.." He muttered against your skin, bucking against you. You couldn't blame him, since he had three times to drink much as you.

"T-Tony...Come on...Don't be an A-Ass hole.." You squirmed and whimpered, moving your head to the side. You were about to kick him but he got grabbed and lifted on his feet. "Th..Thor..?" You blinked.

"I think you had too much, my brother.." He tapped his shoulder and looked down at him having a serious look on his face.

"Ugh...Such a cock block, Rapunzel.." Tony muttered and moved Thor aside as he stumbled inside. "I'm going to bed.."

You moved your body up and swallowed, looking up at Thor. He turned and walked inside, leaving you alone on the balcony. You hugged your legs and frowned, looking at the floor. Was he mad at you? Did he think low of-"Here.." He kneeled down and gave you a glass of water. "This will make you feel better.."

"...Thank you.." You muttered and took it. After a few glasses of water, you started to feel better but also felt guilty. You didn't know why. Maybe because you liked Thor but he saw you kissing Tony. "Urm...Sorry about..That...I'm not that kind of woman.." You smiled nervously.

"It is alright, my lady. I have been there. Back at home, I drank until the sun came up and many women were round me.." Thor nod, looking down at you. "But...I am not that type of man anymore...But.." His eyes softened, with you looking a bit confused. "My Jane...Ended it with me...Because we are far apart and never see each other, so she thought it was best we do not be together. We are friends now but I am still hurt.."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Thor...I know you loved her a lot.." You placed a hand on his back and rubbed, not the best at cheering people up like this.

"It is alright, my lady...She said another girl will be before me soon..." He then frowned, looking confused. "She said a woman near me..Wants to be close to my heart but...I am a bit confused about that.." You froze, feeling your throat going dry.

Jane knew you liked him.

~~~

It had been a week since Thor and Jane have been apart, with you not saying a word. You felt guiltier than ever. Did Jane break up because of the travels and being apart or was it because of you.

You were eating breakfast in the kitchen and heard the elevator. "Hey, Bruce. I put your mail in your lab~"

"It isn't Bruce.." You looked up, seeing Jane. "Hey.." She smiled, sitting across from you.

"H...Hey Jane.." You placed your toast down and swallowed, now nervous. "I thought you were in Mexico?"

"I was. Just getting a few things from here.." Her eyes softened. "I guess Thor told you.." You looked down and nod. "I know what you're thinking and don't. It's not your fault.." She then sighed. "I feel like I am chaining him down...We don't see each other a lot and I am busy to see him. I can tell you like him and...He seems to like you too...So I thought of letting him go...He should have you in his life.."

You swallowed and looked up at her. "Are...Are you sure? I feel like I was in the way with you two and you both seemed so happy..."

"You weren’t _____________. You are good for Him.." Jane smiled.

"...Are we cool?"

"Heh..Of course.." She chuckled and smiled, getting up. "Don't tell Thor I was here, okay?" You slightly nod and smiled back. "Thank you, ___________.."

~~~

A few days later Tony had a party and all was invited, that he made you wear a dress and high heels. Ugh, stupid high heels. You went upstairs to be alone and went to the balcony, sighing softly. "So beautiful out.."

"Not as beautiful as you.." You turned to see Thor as he gave you a smile while he walked over. "You okay, my lady?"

"Yeah, I just wanted some fresh air.." You then turned to the sky and smiled, hearing him now beside you. "Hm.." You then looked to the side. "Thor...I have something to tell you.." You turned your body to him, with him doing the same. "I just want to say...I like you...A lot.." Thor blinked at this. "You make me happy and full of life, that I feel lonely when you're gone for at least a day...But you were with Jane, so I said nothing since both of you were happy together...She...Came round a few days ago and knew that I liked you, including saying that I can be with you...But you're still not over her and I understand if you don't like me that way back, I just...Wanted you to know my feelings...And.." You looked down and breathed.

Thor tilted your head up to look into your eyes. "___________...I have felt the same too..." He then gave you a bearded smile, making your heart melt. "You warm up my heart every time I see you smile and hear you laugh...How can I not like you?" He leaned forward and kissed you. You blushed and closed your eyes as you held him close, kissing him back. Your heart was swelling up with happiness and excitement.

"Mm.." You held each other close and softly kissed each other, your bodies close together. He softly rubbed your back as his lips deepen the kiss, making you lightly whimper to his touch. Your body shivered as you felt his hand rub your thigh lightly, making you lean on him for more. "Thor.." You muttered against his lips, rubbing his strong chest. He looked into your eyes and slowly unzipped your dress as you slide off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Take me.." You breathed out and tilted your head to the side, with his lips placing kisses on your sensitive neck. "Hm.."

"Of course, My lady.." Thor smiled against your skin, letting your dress fall on the floor. "You're beautiful.." He then took off his shirt. He kissed you again and held you close, your hands feeling his muscular body. Since you were outside, it was pretty nippy but Thor's body warmed you up inside. You took off your bra and kissed his collar bone, as he softly grabbed your ass. "My body and heart belong to you now.." 

"Same as myself, Thor.." You muttered and smiled, rubbing his cheek. You undid his belt and unzipped his pants then slide them off. Oh holy fuck, he was big. You then slide off his boxers, lightly biting your lip from the sight. "Wow.." You breathed out, your hand going down his body, feeling his hairy trail which turned you on. Your fingers wrapped round his cock before you slowly pumped.

"Oh..By the gods, Your fingers are toxic.." He groaned, lightly biting his lip. You looked at his face and blushed, swallowing hard. Oh god, him shivering under your touch was divine. His hand went down and rubbed your swollen walls, his thumb rubbing your clit. "Your turn.." He lightly grinned.

You gasped and automatically bucked, gasping slightly. "Mm..Meanie.." You muttered, your thumb rubbing the tip. You kissed each other and moaned since your hands didn't stop pleasuring. Thor let his fingers slide inside of you, making your lightly tighten round his thick fingers as your hand pumped a bit faster which made slippery sounds from his erect cock. His fingers slowly pulled out and then back in which make you think he was teasing you. Your body was heating up from the foreplay but you just wanted him to enter you already. "T..Thor.." You gasped and blushed as your eyes looked into his. "Take me.."

"Of course, My lady.." He smirked and pulled his fingers out. He turned you and let you leaned forward as your hands went the bars of the balcony. "Never done this outside before..This will be interesting.." Thor hummed out and smiled, grabbing your waist. You agreed since you haven’t done it as well but you were high up, so no one wouldn't see you both. He rubbed his throbbing cock against your wet entrance but finally enters. "Ngh.." He groaned and thrusted in quickly until he was all the way in making you gasp from the force. "My lady...You are holding me tightly.." He pulled away and thrusted back in with force but it felt so good.

"T-Thor.." You moaned and blushed, closing your eyes as he fucked you from behind. Him being rough felt so good, it made you grip the bar more, hoping he wouldn't rip you in half. "Ah-hah-S-So good.." Your legs started to shake already from his hard thrusts, your breasts bouncing when he thrusted in deep. "Ah-! Thor! Don't S-Stop..!"

He leaned forward and grinned, whispering husky in your ear. "I was not planning to.." He then bit your shoulder and pounded in deeper, his tip hitting your core. God, it was making you squirt. You were a bit embarrassed but Thor loved it. "You enjoy this?" You replayed with a loud moan. "Mm..Good...Now I'm going to go hard.." Wait-Hard?! He wasn't going hard already!? When he went harder and faster, it made you cry with pleasure. This was heaven for you. "Mm...Gods..You are getting hot.."

"Ah-Hah! Ah-T-Thor! Ah! Y-Yes! Oh my god, oh my G-God!" He lifted your legs up and groaned, making you let go of the bar and hold on to his strong arms. "T-Thor! There! F-Fuck me! Cum! C-Cum!" You rested your head back on his shoulder and just cried like a whore as he made you cum twice already but you didn't really notice. His raw fucking felt like a long orgasm.

"My lady...Ah..!" Thor closed his eyes and grunted deeply, not stopping his moves. "I am getting close.." Oh you wanted his cum inside of you now. "Ngh....______________..!" He went in deep and finally came, making you cum the third time.

You both later went to your bed and fucked hard all night, loving the way his strong hands are on you and the way he kisses every part of you. The sex was hard that you passed out in his arms.

~~~

You opened your eyes and yawned but then twitched. "Owie.." You muttered and turned, looking at your ceiling.

 

"I went too hard again..My apologies, My lady.." Thor walked over and smiled, placing down a tray. It had tea and pop tarts that you couldn't help but smile. He sat next to you and helped you up with your back resting on his strong chest.

 

"It's okay, Thor...I really loved it...No one has made me pass out from a orgasm.." You blushed and lightly chuckled, which made Thor smile.

 

"Maybe we do it again when your body has recovered?" He asked sweetly that you couldn't help but nod.

 

 

"Hey Thor.." He hummed. You turned and hugged him close as you close your eyes. "I really like you...And I hope we can be together for a long time.."

 

 

"Same here, My lady.."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> (I know I promised Loki but its been nearly a year and...Yeaaaah-You can tell I wont do it--Im so sorry! I know people were excited for it!! I tried to make a Loki story twice but writing for him is pretty hard~
> 
> Anyway! Im so happy that many people read and kudos this, It really makes me happy! Thank you and I love you all! :'3)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it and also leave me a comment on who you want me to do first! c:
> 
> (sorry this was short, the others will be much longer! ouo)


End file.
